


A Simple Thing

by alexcat



Series: All Bingo - Cotton Candy [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Is a few minutes alone too much to ask? Steve is beginning to wonder.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: All Bingo - Cotton Candy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809859
Kudos: 22
Collections: Allbingo, Of Elves and Men





	A Simple Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Allbingo prompt: happily alone

There are some things that are better with a partner or a group of people but there are some things that simply need to be done alone. Since he moved into the tower, Steve Rogers wasn’t sure he’d had more than ten minutes alone. There was always someone around. He was lucky to get a shower alone, since he and Natasha had become so close. 

He decided to search for a place to be alone. First of all, his quarters did not seem to be that place. The last time he did get the shower alone, Stark actually walked into the bathroom to ask him a question about his suit, of all things. He went to the park. Clint called him. Natasha called him. Someone selling septic tanks called him. He hid in the janitor’s closet _and Bruce found him!_

He simply needed to be alone, happily and blissfully alone. 

Finding the Holy Grail seemed a simpler task! 

He became irritable and cranky when he was around any of the team. He still shared a bed with Natasha sometimes, but even she noticed his dark mood.

“What’s up with you, Steve?” 

“I need to be alone sometimes.”

“Um, are we breaking up?” She looked concerned. 

He pulled her close. “No, not anything like that. Do you know that Stark walked in here when I was in the shower Tuesday? That Barton called me when I went to the park to ask me where the coffee filters were? I’m surprised that I can piss without company.” 

“Is that why you want to be alone?”

“No… I can still do that without company. For now.” 

“Then what?” 

He pulled his sketchbook out and handed it to her. It had drawings of the city, random people he’s seen on the street and several of the Avengers. Some of the ones of her were rather personal. She smiled at him. “I knew you’d been in art school once. I had no idea you were so good.”

“Have you thought of turning off your phone and locking your door?” she said after she looked at every drawing and gave his book back to him. 

He blushed. “Honestly? No, I hadn’t thought of it at all.”

She kissed him and touched his cheek. “What would you do without me?” 

“I’d be all alone!” and he pulled her close for another kiss. He decided that drawing could wait a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
